Air Antarctic
Air Antarctic is the secondary flag carrier of the United States of Antarctica.The airline has five hubs, South Pole City International Airport, Club Penguin City Airport, Polaris International Airport and Gemini International Airport. History Early Years (1978-1994) In 1978, to improve the airline industry, Gouzvas Elimo made a small airline, Aero Antarctica, he started with fleet of three Snowing 377 and five DC-8 aircraft, it offered service from South Pole Airport (former airport of South Pole City, demolished 2001) to Club Penguin, and several other small airstrips around the then Colonial Antarctica. In 1988, the airline was bought by another parent company, who renamed the airline Air Antarctic. The airline was the fourth-largest in 1990,and one of the most renowned. Later expansion (1995-2001) In 1995, the original founder, Gouzvas Elimo retired from the company. This left the Executive board in a deadlock between the new leader. Eventually, the airline's CFO, Jonathan Green became the CEO and started the expansion. In 1995, the airline vowed to restructure themselves, int a better airline. In 1998, the orders of the Snowing 747-200 and Airhail A310s arrived, therefore retiring the 50 year old Snowing 377 and the five DC-8 aircraft. In 1999, the airline began hub operations in Snowville, which was short-lived, and experimental. In 2000, the airline expanded even greater with Airhail A320s, as it's launch customer. The airline began seeing a downturn in sales, as it's main hub began to close it's doors in 2001. Modern expansion (2002-present) After the closure of SPC Airstrip, Fleet Cabin PlatinumClass PlatinumClass is available on only international routes.The seats are made from fine leather and can recline to 180, to convert into a small bed. There is also free in-flight entertainment,which includes PTVs by TonyAntarctica as well audio by Airwave.There are free beverages,snacks and pillows and blankets.Passengers traveling in this class also have access to the PolarLounge, which is available at select destinations EmeraldClass EmeraldClass is available on long haul domestic routes and all international routes.The seats are made with fine leather, and can recline to 170, for a passengers comfort. There is also PTVs by TonyAntarctica and Audio by Airwave.There is also free wireless Internet available on some flights, if allowed by the captain. There is also free beverages, snacks and meals available on board. Although passengers travelling in this class do not have access to the PolarLounge, They do have agree shuttle to and from selected destinations around the continent. EconomyClass EconomyClass is available on all flights,and the only class on most domestic routes and regional domestic routes as well. The seatsbare made from fine polyester and cotton and can recline to 140, for a passenger's comfort. There is free in-flight entertainment by TonyAntarctica and Audio by Airwave. Note that there is no in-flight entertainment on short domestic routes and regional routes as well.There is also free beverages,snacks and meals on all flights.Passengers travelling in this class don't have access to the PolarLounge or free shuttle services. Codeshare Agreements *Aer Frysland Livery Most aircraft are painted with metallic silver paint, it also has red and blue stripes on the body of the aircraft, Some special aircraft are painted differently than other fleet, like the following *Spirit of Antarctica (1988): Has the first flag of Colonial Antarctica painted on the entire aircraft *LovingFlyer (1990) : Made for Valentine's Day, has hearts covered over it. *ArmyRider (1995) : Made for Veteran's Day, painted with Army camo. *RainbowFlyer (1996) : Colored with all the colors of the rainbow in stripes. *Target (1998) : Painted like a Bull's Eye Target on the aircraft *Millennium (2000) : Painted with fireworks on the side *Liberty (2007) : Painted with the Statue of the Pengutery Incidents and Accidents See Also *Club Penguin AirFlights *Antarctican Airlines Category:Transportation Category:Airlines